


Dancing with Lex

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-13
Updated: 2005-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex needs Clark's help with a meeting. Clark gets a few lessons in life with Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with Lex

## Dancing with Lex

by Ninusharra

<http://www.babylon-rising.com>

* * *

Dancing With Lex  
by Ninusharra 

usharra@babylon-rising.com 

This story is rated NC-17. Clark/Lex 

Sometimes the boys just need to have a little fun. 

* * *

"Come in!" someone called out at the knock on the door. 

"Is this Clark Kent's room?" 

The boys looked up at the unfamiliar voice. "Yeah, but he stepped out for a moment," one of the boys said. "He should be back shortly." 

"Great. Is it alright if I wait here?" 

The boys shrugged and nodded. Seeing a family picture on a side table, he sat on the bed, the only one made, and looked around. Typical boys dorm room, naked girls on the walls, empty cans laying around, clothes scattered everywhere, take-out boxes smelling of God knows what. 

"Aren't you Lex Luthor?" one of the boys asked. Lex had been ignoring the sudden huddle across the room at the study table. He was used to it. He nodded. 

"And you know the farm boy?" they asked in disbelief. 

Lex lifted an amused eyebrow. "I'm from Smallville, too, guys," he said. "Clark's been a friend for quite a few years." 

The door opened and their subject entered carrying bags of what smelled like burgers. 

"Lex!" Clark smiled in surprised welcome. He put the bags on the table and the boys quickly dug in. Lex glanced at them and then back at Clark. 

"Clark, you aren't letting these straps dog you, are you? Tell me you're not, I will be so disappointed in you if you are." 

The boys protested, words muffled by burgers and fries. 

"No," Clark assured him. "We take turns. It happened to be my turn." The boys were satisfied that honor was still intact and they went back to shoveling food into their faces. 

"Good," Lex said with a nod. "Hey, get dressed, I need your help with something." 

Clark looked down at his t-shirt and jeans. "Can't," he said, opening his burger. "Test tomorrow." Lex took the burger out of his hand and tossed it to the boys. Clark protested. "Cholesterol," Lex said. "You'll have a heart attack before you're 30. I'll feed and tutor you, but you need to get something more UP on." He looked over Clark's blue t-shirt. "Where are your clothes?" Clark pointed to a section of the closet and Lex went to rustle through it, making low muttered noises as he passed from one selection to another. "Note to self; take Clark shopping for his birthday." A shirt was tossed onto the floor. "Clark, you need big-boy clothes. Something Italian, I think, would go well with your coloring and build." Clark's protest was lost on deaf ears. Lex was obviously in a mood, and it was pointless to argue with Lex when he was in a mood. 

The boys were in a huddle around the table again. One poked his head up. "Mr. Luthor, we're having a problem with economics. Can we get input from you?" 

Lex took a black shirt off the rack and looked critically at it before tossing it on the growing pile. Clark gave up; Lex was up to something. 

"Sure, what is it?" he asked. 

The all started talking at once, complaining about the text book that made no sense and their professor was a jerk and how it wasn't fair that ..... Lex held up a hand. He walked to the table, dress shoes clipping the wooden floor and long over-coat flapping against his legs, took one of their books and skimmed through it. He stopped at their current chapter. 

"This is incorrect," he said, tapping a page. "I'd be confused, too, if I were you." He opened someone's notebook, drew a chart, and started his lecture. The boys quickly found paper and began to take notes. Clark went to clean the mess Lex made as he listened. 

"Lex, we have a test on this tomorrow," Clark said. "If we don't give the correct answers per the textbook, we'll get it marked wrong." 

"Tell your professor to call me if he has a problem with it." Lex looked closer at the text book, made note of the authors, and shook his head. "Kramer knows better than that, what was he thinking?" he muttered to himself. "Senile." 

Lex suddenly noticed the shirt one of the boys was wearing. "Can Clark borrow that shirt?" he asked, pointing to it. "Lex! No!" The boy with the shirt shrugged and pulled it off, tossing it to Clark. It was black mesh. Clark groaned, sat on the edge of his bed, and hung his head. 

"Come on, Clark," Lex said, waving him to hurry. "I have an appointment and I need you with me," he stressed. 

Clark looked at him with a suspicious eye. "Lex, the last person you need with you at a meeting is me; I'll keep you honest which might cost you some pocket change." 

The young billionaire shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time," he said. "And I believe the grand total in lost pocket change is at three hundred million if we count possible scientific and medical coulda-shoulda-wouldas that you've destroyed. Besides, this isn't that kind of meeting. Will you hurry, please?" Lex waved a finger at Clark's t-shirt. Clark sighed and pulled his t-shirt off and replaced it with the mesh shirt. 

"Perfect," Lex said. Clark looked down at himself. The shirt was about 2 sizes too small. Lex went to the closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans he had seen and tossed them to Clark. 

"These are too small, too," Clark complained. He put them on anyway, knowing it was useless to argue. "See?" Both the shirt and the jeans hugged every muscle. He could barely breathe. The shirt rode up, baring about 4 inches of Clark's muscled stomach. 

"Excellent," Lex approved. Clark rolled his eyes. "The biker boots, not sneakers." The boys at the table were leaning back and snickering, enjoying the treat of Clark's embarrassment. 

Clark paused in the buckling of his boots. "Where are we going?" he asked suspiciously. Lex came out of the bathroom where he was rummaging. He had squirted something into his hands and reached up, running his gooped up fingers through Clark's hair. The boys whistled at him. Clark stood still for whatever Lex was doing to his hair, resigned to whatever Lex was up to. What the hell did Lex know about hair care? "Just promise me I'm not going to be shot at tonight," he begged. 

"Promise." Lex crossed his heart, held up two fingers, and smiled innocently. 

"You weren't a Boy Scout, Lex" 

* * *

A bar? Lex insisted on his presence at this all important meeting and it's in a bar? A few men turned and looked at him as he entered the dark bar. He had to pause and allow his eyes to adjust before being able to see 2 inches in front of his face. Something about the way the men were looking at him made him uncomfortable but he couldn't put his finger on it. Clark took a few steps and jumped. Someone pinched his rear end! Then Clark noticed -there were only men present. And several were slow dancing together, arms locked around necks. Clark quickly turned from what was going on in a far corner. He was going to kill Lex, drop-kick him halfway across the city. Where did Lex go? Clark began to panic. 

"Hey, sweet cheeks," he heard, feeling a hand caress his butt. 

"Hey!" Clark squeaked and turned. "Uh, no thank you. I'm looking for someone." 

The large man in a leather vest blocked his way. "I'd say you found someone," he said. "Let me break you in, honey." The man whistled under his breath as he looked Clark up and down. "That mouth... I bet you can't be 21 yet. Barely legal." 

"And he's my barely legal, Todd." Lex's hand went to the back of Clark's neck and gave it a warning squeeze. Clark clamped down on the retort that was brewing. 

"Sorry, Lex," Todd said, raising a hand and taking a step back. "No collar." 

"Lex?" Clark leaned in and whispered. He could smell the leather of Lex's jacket that he had changed into in the car. 

"Not here, Clark," Lex said easily. To Clark's surprise, Lex took his hand and laced their fingers together as he drew Clark toward the dance floor. "My appointment isn't here yet," Lex whispered as he drew Clark into his arms. "Just follow my lead and don't say anything that says other than what we appear to be. Understand?" 

Clark understood and allowed his arms to be placed around Lex's neck as Lex drew him in close. "What's going on?" he whispered into Lex's ear. Lex's hands on the bared skin at the base of his spine were beginning to disturb Clark's senses. "Lex, are you in trouble? Stupid question," Clark told himself. 

"Just keep your eyes and ears open." 

Clark could feel Lex's belt buckle in a place where he never thought Lex's belt buckle would ever get close to. 

"No, baby," Lex said non sequitur, loud enough for those nearby to hear. He pulled Clark's hips in closer. "It's fine. Rob, have you seen him yet?" 

Another couple had come close to them. One of the men shook his head before placing his forehead against the other man's head and tightening his grip on the other man's neck. 

"Lex, I've never seen anyone dance like that," Clark whispered. 

"It's called bear-dancing," Lex whispered back. He leaned back and brushed a finger down Clark's cheek. Clark was afraid to ask Lex why he was acting like a lover. 

"They look like wrestlers who aren't quite with the program," Clark whispered, still looking at the men. He was trying to ignore Lex's hands; they were doing strange things to Clark's back. Lex chuckled, tickling Clark's ear. 

"I hadn't thought about it like that before but you're right." 

"Lex, I'm feeling weird," he admitted when Lex's fingers brushed the top edge of Clark's belt. Hugging Lex wasn't a problem, he had certainly hugged Lex quite a few times, but this..... 

"Weird good or weird bad?" 

"Uh..... I'm not sure." 

Lex leaned back and looked at him. He grabbed the belt hoops at Clark's waist and drew Clark's hips in, grinding against them with his own. Clark drew a breath and let out an unintentionally vocal moan. The men nearby chuckled. 

"Looks like a good reaction to me," Lex said. "Feels like a good reaction, too. How do you feel about it? Let me know if you're about to slug me." 

Clark was very confused. He was supposed to feel like this with a girl in his arms, not Lex. Lex was... Lex. How the hell did he find himself in a gay bar dancing with a male friend? All he wanted was a ride back to his dorm. And why was Lex in a gay bar to begin with? How did he know these people? Something else that Clark was afraid to speculate on. Not that he was truly surprised, considering all the low-key commentary he had heard from Lex. 

"Hey, Lex, he new?" 

"Yeah," Lex said, drawing Clark's head down to his shoulder. "Still shy about it all, too." Clark felt a mouth brush his skin and almost groaned again. What the hell...? 

Several men laughed. "Lucky dog, Luthor," someone called out. "That ass was made for riding!" 

"That ass was made for hanging on to," someone else snorted. Clark was embarrassed at the tent his privates were making. It was Lex's fault, he's the one who made Clark put on the too-tight jeans. God! Lex gave him a hard-on! He hid his face on Lex's shoulder. 

"Shut up, Benny," Lex said, rubbing the back of Clark's neck. "It's normal, Clark, enjoy it. Stand proudly and show it off," he heard Lex whisper. "They're jealous." 

"Bitch." 

"That's Mister Bitch to you, Benny," Lex shot back. "Careful, I'll call your Master and inform him of your present location. Last I heard, you were grounded." Quite a few men cat-called and laughed. 

"His Master is now aware." 

Lex turned, not surprised to see him. "Aryeh." Lex held out his hand. The man must have been about 6 foot 7, dwarfing even Clark. Lex made it to barely to the man's shoulders. As almost everyone else in the bar, the man was dressed in leather. Unlike everyone else, though, he was elegant with his lean, clean cut dark looks, walking like a panther. 

"Home." Aryeh quietly ordered Benny. The crowd pointedly ignored the scurrying slave. Someone was about to lose his collar. 

"Aryeh, this is Clark," Lex said. "He's brand new at all this, this is his first outing. Clark, this is Master Aryeh." Behind Clark's back, Lex held his wrists, not allowing Clark to hold out his hand as his upbringing told him to. "Slight but polite bow," Lex said quietly. Clark followed the instruction. 

"Nicely done, Clark," Aryeh said with a nod to Lex. "How's he being trained, Lex?" The man asked as they walked to a corner booth. 

"Well, his pain tolerance is very high, so that's pointless. Besides, look at him; how would you train him?" 

Aryeh smiled. Clark wasn't sure what they were talking about only that they were talking about him instead of to him. And what did Lex know about his pain tolerance? A look on Lex's face kept Clark's mouth shut. 

"We can speak in front of him or I can send him away," Lex offered as they sat down. He put Clark into the booth first before sitting at the open end. 

The man shrugged. "He's ok to stay if you say he is." He reached into an inner pocket of the leather jacket and took out an envelope of papers which Lex transferred to his own jacket without looking at them. Instead, he took a palm pilot out of his pocket and switched it on. He typed something onto the tiny keypad with a stylus. All Clark noticed were a lot of zeros. 

"Done," Lex said, putting the palm pilot away. 

A small flicker of light caught Clark's attention. While the men were talking quietly, about the errant Benny, Clark surreptitiously took a look around the smoky room. 

"Restroom?" Clark said, breaking into the conversation. Lex stood and let Clark out. He pointed the way. "And bring back a couple of beers," Lex said, taking a bill out of his wallet and handing it to Clark. "None for you. You can have a soda. Just tell the bartender that it's for us. If you're good, you can have a glass of wine this evening." 

"He's 19," he heard Lex say as he headed to the restroom via the bar. 

"Bad boy, Lex," Aryeh answered with a chuckle. 

Clark managed to make his way across the floor without getting pinched or felt up. And the girls thought they had it bad! Well, not really; they'd deck a man who tried anything with them. He walked near the man at the bar and took a look. He frowned. Hoping that no one was paying all that much attention in the gloom, a few were too busy to even notice his existence, he quickly picked the small camera out of the man's pocket and made his way to the bathroom before the man knew what happened. On his way back to the table, Clark picked up their drinks. The man was patting himself down in confusion, muttering to himself as he looked around the floor. 

Lex stood up and let Clark back in. He put the drinks down before setting the camera in front of Lex. 

"What's this?" 

"Man at the bar had it. He was taking pictures," Clark said, sipping his soda. 

Aryeh lifted an eyebrow. "Lex, you sneaky devil," he said in admiration. "He's pretty but he isn't dumb." 

"A little nave but no, not dumb," he said, giving Clark a peck on the mouth. "Good, boy. I've felt like I was being followed for a while, but I haven't been able to spot him. Clark has eagle eyes." So this is what Lex needed him for. Spy patrol. Clark was suspicious of how much Lex had guessed. He was also curious as to why someone would be taking pictures of them and exactly what it was that the men had traded. Clark wondered if his parents were going to be visiting him in jail. ....Lex kissed him...... 

"Shall I get rid of it?" Clark asked. And any incriminating evidence of him in this ridiculous outfit Lex put him in?? 

Lex shook his head. "No, I'm curious to see what's on it." Damn. Lex wrapped the camera in a napkin and pocketed it. 

Aryeh looked around. "What's he look like, boy?" 

"A little shorter than me, slightly balding, earring in his left ear." 

Lex took a short look around before taking a sip of his beer. "Green shirt?" 

"Yeah." 

"Don't know him," Aryeh said. Neither did Lex. The man got up and headed out. Lex nodded and Clark got up and followed the man out. 

The man took off in a gray 4-door. Looking around at the still fairly busy street, Clark walked calmly down a back street that was next to the bar. When he was out of sight of passers-by, he jumped. He still didn't trust the whole flying thing yet, so he jumped from building to building until he spotted the gray car. The man was talking on a cell phone. Clark opened his ears. 

"I'm sorry, Sir, I don't know what happened," the man was saying. "The camera is gone. All I can think of is that I was picked. The bar wasn't very crowded but there were plenty of people coming up to the bench. I got rustled a few times. No, Sir, I don't know what it was. Your son handed Luthor a large envelope. Luthor didn't open it, he put it in his pocket. He must have made the money transfer directly from account to account off the palm pilot he took out after the exchange." 

Clark didn't recognize the voice on the other end of the man's cell. After all the characters Lex has had come after him, Clark had actually expected to hear someone familiar. Who was Aryeh that he had a father with the power of a Luthor? At least he could tell Lex that much. Clark was worried as to what Lex would do when he found out. 

He didn't have to follow the car for long; it ended up at an apartment building just a few more blocks away. The man entered the front hall, opened a mailbox, and went to the elevator as he flipped through the mail. Clark took a careful look. He couldn't make out the name on the mail, but he did notice which box number it was; 508. No names on the boxes. Clark silently floated down to the sidewalk, something he could do, and waited until the man was in the elevator before going up to the building. He looked at the call box at the side of the front door. No names there, either. 

He hustled back to the bar. After telling the men what he found out, Aryeh snarled and swore under his breath. "Fucking bastard. I'll deal with him, Lex." He gave Lex's shoulder a pat and took long strides out of the bar. People who saw him coming jumped out of the line of fire. They assumed he was headed home. A few prayers were sent up for Benny. 

"Who's his father?" Clark asked. 

Lex shook his head. "Need to know, Clark. You'll be safer that way. Come on, I owe you dinner and tutoring." 

He put up with his hand being held again as they left the bar. "Lex, was something illegal happening?" he asked. Lex started the car and pulled out into traffic. For some reason, he liked the feeling of Lex's hands. They weren't the roughened farm hands that his father had; they were soft, but with a touch of hidden strength in them. 

"That depends on your definition," he said. "We weren't the ones doing anything wrong." He reached over and shook Clark's leg. "I know you, Clark," he said. "I wouldn't put you in that position." 

Clark nodded. 

"I tell you what; Aryeh's father has done a few very bad things. Stuff even I can't condone. You mentioned that you needed to get a really good interview for the end of the year assignment. If we can get the evidence on him, and he's put away, you can get an interview for your journalism class. Deal?" 

Clark perked up. "Undercover investigation?" Chloe would be SO jealous...... 

"Exactly." 

"Clark?" 

He looked at Lex, putting aside his Chloe scenarios. 

"You want to tell me how you managed to follow on foot a man in a car halfway across town and return in under a half hour?" 

Clark's brain froze. "No, not really, Lex." Lex nodded. 

"Ok. Clark? I don't really care what it is, I'm assuming it's a meteor thing, but when you need to talk, I'll listen. And it's ok, whatever it is. I know you've been hurt by others, quite a few of us have been. You are not like the others, though. You have a heart and a conscience. That makes you more human than any of them. I won't push, that's all I'll say on the subject until you are ready to tell me about it." 

Clark watched the passing buildings and lights. "Were you testing me tonight?" 

They pulled under the canopy of The Oxford. They got out and Lex handed the keys to the valet. No one blinked at Lex's tall, half dressed male escort who was carrying a school book on economics. Lex paused to pick up messages at the front desk before heading to an elevator. The doorman held the elevator open for them. Once inside, Lex used a key to access the upper floors. 

"No, I wasn't," he finally said once they were out of the hearing of others. "I needed help. I knew I was being followed and I needed to meet with someone. Our meeting was set up by Aryeh at a place where it would have looked strange if I didn't have someone with me. Someone male and good looking. It would have been even more suspicious if I had met with Aryeh someplace private, and since neither he nor I are submissive, neither of us could have met and pretended to be with each other. You have all the qualities I needed; you're easy on the eyes and you have a talent for sniffing out trouble. You also know how to keep your mouth shut. I don't trust anyone half as much as I trust you." 

He let them into the private apartment which took up the entire 80th floor. Lex tossed his overcoat and leather jacket onto the couch, picked up the phone and called for room service. He then called someplace else and placed an order for a pair of pants and a shirt in Clark's size to be delivered right away. 

"Make yourself at home," he said to Clark. He picked up the phone again and dialed. "Marcus," he said. "Lex. Question. What's up with Chapter 6 in this text book of yours?" He picked up Clark's book and opened to the chapter. Clark was beyond being surprised by Lex's acquaintances. He went to find the bathroom to wash the crap from his hair. His scalp was starting to itch. 

By the time Clark got out of the shower, dinner was being placed on the table and clothes were waiting for him. He got dressed, thankfully in something that fit him, and sat down to eat. Lex was still on the phone to the author of Clark's econ book. He waved Clark to dig in and poured a glass of white wine. Half a glass for Clark. He took a careful sip and grimaced, pushing the glass away. Lex grinned and took a long drink from his own glass. 

Clark poked at the flakey trout and nibbled at his salad. Lex finally hung up the phone a few minutes later. 

"Not hungry?" he asked, digging into his own dinner. Clark shrugged. 

"I've never seen you with a guy before," he said. Lex lifted an eyebrow, fork paused halfway to his mouth. 

"Is that what's bothering you? Does it bother you?" 

Clark frowned in thought and shook his head. "No," he said. "I hadn't thought about it before, but no, it doesn't bother me. I'm just curious; how come you've never brought a man home?" 

Lex laughed. "And paraded him around the Talon? I get enough flack from the locals; I don't need commentary about guys in my life while I'm hanging out with a teenage boy who happens to have access to my home and me to his home." Clark hadn't thought about it like that; his father would have had a field day with it and Lionel would have made mince meat of them both. 

Lex chewed a forkful of fish and took another sip of wine. "Besides, it isn't too often that I'm attracted to another guy. Once in a great while one ends up in my bed, the sex is fun, but I prefer the ladies for the more serious heart stuff. Sex is for fun, Clark, hop into bed with someone, get down and dirty, let yourself go for a few hours. It's nothing more than a release of energy and fulfilling physical needs. No commitment. Even names don't need to be exchanged. Play safe but don't be afraid of it. 

"I really did need you tonight, Clark; I appreciate your talents even when they emerge at irritating moments. Are you ok with our outing tonight? No pun intended?" 

Talents? Lex had lectured Clark a few times about having fun and letting go. Clark used his fingers to pick up a piece of lettuce. He thought for a moment, chewing his greens. "Yes," he said. "I thought I wouldn't be, but I was fine after the shock wore off. You're a good dancer, Lex." 

Lex laughed again. "Thank you. I'll let my father know that his money for dance lessons was well spent. From my end, I'll say that it was a little disconcerting to be shorter than my dance partner. I think I'm going to send you to dance lessons, though. Don't get me wrong, it was nice, but with your height and still being a little unsure of those long legs, I think some ballroom lessons will help you to move more gracefully. Find your balance." 

"My mother thanks you," Clark grinned. "I keep tripping over rugs and table legs. I can't tell you how many chairs I've fixed. And thank you for the clothes." If nothing else, Lex certainly had good taste in wardrobe. Clark would never have been able to afford the slacks and shirt. He had glanced at the tag before putting it on; Egyptian linen. He wasn't sure why that made it expensive, except the distance to Egypt, but after listening to girls chattering, he knew it was a big deal. The material was certainly soft. 

They got up from the table, picking up the text book for the promised tutoring. Apparently Ph.D. Kramer ok'd Lex's revisions and would put in a word with the college first thing in the morning. The glass of the balcony door burst. Clark dropped the book and tackled Lex, overturning the couch in the process. Before Lex could get a word in other than "What the fuck...?!" Clark raced out the door and to the roof of the building. There was only one other building in the vicinity that was tall enough to manage a shot at an 80th floor window. For some reason, being shot at was one of the few things that seriously pissed Clark off. It didn't matter that the bullets would bounce off him; it was the intent that did it to him. Without thinking, Clark ran at the edge of the roof and jumped. And kept going. The man with the high-powered rifle three blocks away in another tall building stared in disbelief when seconds later a teenage boy came in through the window and beat the shit out of him. Clark twisted the rifle into a pretzel and shoved the man's head through the gypsum board wall. The man was knocked unconscious. Clark found a cell phone and little else. He hit the redial and waited. 

"Godwin." 

He recognized the voice as the one he heard earlier. He also knew that there was only one person named Godwin that was in Lex's league; Senator Kilian Godwin of Colorado and whose purview included banks, casinos, and hospitals. He had been under investigation twice during his ten year stint with the Senate, and both times the accusing party backed down, apologizing for the mistaken accusation. 

"Leave Lex Luthor alone; he's mine," Clark snarled in a low voice. He crumbled the cell phone in one hand and tossed the pieces aside. He walked back to the Oxford. 

What the hell had Lex gotten himself into this time, Clark wondered. Lex's interests were in science, not banking, and although Lex played poker once in a while, it was for fun; casinos weren't Lex's kind of thing. Hospitals...... Clark paused in his thoughts as he waited for the crossing light at an empty street corner. Could be hospitals..... if Lex was experimenting with something new, and the Senator caught wind of it, Lex could certainly have stepped on someone's toes. Wouldn't be the first time for that. Or else the Senator was trying to get rid of Lex and take over the project for himself. Where did Aryeh fit in? Knowing Lex, he could be trying to take the Senator down himself. Clark made a bet with himself that Lex would win. 

The lobby staff of the Oxford looked slightly surprised at Clark's appearance at the front door. They hadn't noticed him leaving. They rang up and Lex ok'd the elevator. Lex didn't say anything when Clark entered the suite; he brushed off a few flakes of gypsum and glass from Clark's shirt and hair. The balcony door had a sheet of plastic taped to it. 

"Mind bare feet," Lex said, pointing to the shards of glass on the rug. "The rug will be replaced tomorrow. Cleaners would never get all the glass from it," he said. "Is he dead?" 

"No," Clark said; it was too late to pretend Lex knew otherwise. He looked at the balcony and out to the far building. The man was starting to wiggle out of his head lock. 

"Same man?" 

"No." 

"Is there anything you need?" 

"No." 

"Let's do something about you passing that test tomorrow." 

"Ok." 

Clark took a deep breath. Lex wasn't going to interrogate him even though he knew Lex had seen the flying leap. He knew that look in Lex's eyes; it said Lex had the dish on him but would keep it to himself until Clark brought the subject up. 

Clark couldn't concentrate much on the economics, even though Lex was a good teacher. He made the world of business sound interesting when it usually put Clark to sleep. Clark thought about all the times that he and Lex had crashed into each other and put the information on a back burner. Clark wondered when the back burner was going to explode. Thinking about what they knew about each other, Clark couldn't see Lex making anything public. They both had information that could destroy the other, and both had done too much for the other to continue keeping track of who owed whom what and how much. 

Lex was a good dancer, though.... and he had nice hands that did interesting things to skin.......he certainly smelled good....the kiss wasn't repulsive........ Clark took a close look at him. Lex had pretty eyes. Clark suddenly understood the term "bedroom eyes." He flushed. 

"What's wrong?" Lex asked, stopping when he noticed the reddened cheeks. 

"Nothing," Clark said. "Just tired, I guess." He rubbed his face, silently cursing whoever gave him the genes that turned his cheeks red on a fairly regular basis. 

Lex looked at the clock and shut the book. Nine. They had been working for almost three hours. "Let's call it a night?" Clark nodded. Lex gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Pick a room. I'll set my alarm clock for 6. We can get breakfast and I'll get you to school." 

Clark took another shower, getting the grit out of his hair and off his body from his earlier adventure. There were new pajamas of various sizes in the dresser, as well as t-shirts. The PJ tops didn't fit his shoulders so he took a pair of bottoms and used a t-shirt for a top. He lay in the bed for a while, tossing and turning, going over the day in his head. He got up, walked to Lex's room and opened the door. Lex was sitting up in the middle of a very large bed, reading. He looked at Clark. 

"You said to pick a room." 

Lex contemplated him for a moment as Clark held his breath. He closed the book and put it on the side table, turned down the covers, and held out a hand. 

Clark walked slowly into the room and sat on the side of the bed. He pulled the shirt off and nervously draped it across the bottom of the bed. 

"Are you sure, Clark?" he heard Lex ask from behind him. A gentle hand touched his back. "You can change your mind and stop at any point. Promise." 

He swallowed hard and turned to look at Lex. Lex's hand stayed on his skin, sliding to Clark's side when he turned. "I liked dancing with you," he said. Lex smiled and caressed Clark's ribs. 

"Come on, I'll teach you a different kind of dance." 

Clark lifted his butt a little and slid his pajamas off before turning to face Lex fully. The hand slid to across Clark's stomach and fell onto his thigh. Clark shivered. 

"Whatever you want to do," Lex said. Clark scooted closer and put one hand on the other side of Lex's legs. His knee against Lex's hip, skin touching skin, the scent of Lex's shower filling his senses. Clark leaned forward and kissed him. Part of him expected Lex to pull away despite current events, but instead Lex allowed Clark to begin his exploration. Clark didn't think that kissing a man could be as enveloping as it was when he kissed a girl. It took his breath away to taste Lex on his mouth and to feel Lex's hands take him in arms and pull him closer, their torsos pressed against each other, one hard and muscled, the other hard and lean. Lex threaded one hand through Clark's thick, black hair. He moaned, feeling Lex's mouth open and a silky tongue touch his own. Clark loved kissing, the energy is generated, the taste of the other person, the intimacy of it. Lex pulled Clark up by his hair and trailed his mouth down Clark's neck. Clark had never felt anything like it before; a trail of liquid fire blazed across his skin. He cried out as a mouth covered a nipple. 

"Lex!" Clark held Lex tighter as teeth teased the sensitive spot. 

Lex chuckled lightly. "Not so tight," he said. "I plan on tasting every inch of you but I can't if you hang on so tight." Clark felt light-headed at the declaration, sound rushing to his ears at the same time. He could hear Lex's heart beating. Clark tossed the sheets to the bottom of the bed and looked at Lex. A tiny bit of hair on his chest, a definite auburn scattered lightly across his body. Lex took the pillows away, threw them onto the floor. He pulled Clark down to the bed and showed him the way around a body. 

By the time Lex entered Clark's body, Clark's skin was covered in a sheen of moisture. Very little made him sweat, but having felt Lex's hands and mouth on every square inch of his body, and being encouraged to share Lex in the same way, not being allowed to stop when he came early on, assured by Lex that it was more fun to continue exploring, Clark was set yell and pull the headboard from the frame. He locked his legs around Lex's waist and cried out when Lex entered him, the pressure seeming to fulfill a need that had been building in Clark. Some stranger in him begged Lex to go harder, faster, needing to feel those wonderful sensations as they pulsed through his body. Lex pushed Clark's legs up toward his chest and obeyed. Lex cried out as Clark's muscles clamped down on him and a hot liquid splatter across his chest. 

Lex lowered Clark's legs and lay on top of him, their used cocks snug against each other. Clark, breathing hard, reached up and touched Lex's face, tracing through the lines of sweat. He suddenly felt sad. 

"We won't remain friends, will we?" Clark asked, slowly tracing his hands up and down Lex's back from his head to his ass. 

"We will always be in each other's life," Lex said. Clark held him hard; Lex's weight a comforting presence. 

Clark kissed him gently, sweetly, on the mouth, tasting their explorations from Lex's lips. "I like dancing with you, Lex." 


End file.
